A Life in the Making
by SH4D0WST4LK3R
Summary: Four femmes. One medical clinic. In Vos. Helping Autobots. A Decepticon City. Yup. In a Decepticon city. How the frag are they going to survive? Who knows. Well I do, but you have to wait and see. Welcome to A Life in the Making and thanks for giving their story a chance. You wont find their story's anywhere else. When there is nothing left, don't forget, there has been worse.
1. A blank Canvas

The crowds were turning. Their joyless red optics staring into the very pits of her spark. She knew she should leave. Run away. As fast as she could. But Megatron had locked optics with her. Somehow bypassing all the emotional shields placed over her to get to her very core. Her spark shivered in its casing. Trying to escape his evil optics and run away.

A smile crept along the sharp faceplates. Baring equally as sharp denta.

His master seemed to notice, and though the mech was about to be offlined, he still had the systems to nudge the Decepticon leader. To let the one about to offline him go to whoever she was must have been thought of as stupid. She obviously captivated his attention. So why not let her get away.

The nudge was all that was needed. Then the femme was running. An agonised scream. A canon. A crash. The femme lay sparkles on the floor.

The crowd hooted. Happy, or maybe faking it. But that was all. They didn't care that the femme was bleeding out on the floor. Or that her trying to get away was faked. Or that she had planned it.

* * *

By the time you read this, it would have been to late. There was nothing anyone could have done. Megatron had already gotten his claws into me.

It was the end of me. I knew it the moment his lust filled optics had caught me when I was a youngling.I had been so compassionate, that, now that he has come to power, he shall try to destroy me. That or something else. I'm an Autobot after all. In Decepticon territory.

It was stupid of me to have been caught. Yet, we all make mistakes and will continue to do so. All that I ask is for you not to take revenge for my life. It was a choice that I chose gladly. To run and get shot into offlining was better then what ever fate the he had planned for me.

As I said before. What I did was stupid. But I needed the information I had, to offline with me. Rather then get caught and blab. After all, the Autobot cause must live on.

What I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential something only you 4 are allowed to know.

You must keep my clinic going. Primus only knows what would happen if we didn't save those who need our help. We may be in Decepticon territory, but it doesn't mean we cant help the side we wish to join.

The information you now hold is not to be spoken allowed. Delete everything on this datapad and destroy it. My clinic is now yours.

I shall forever think of you. Even where I am now.

Please. I beg of you. The job I now place in your servos is not to be taken lightly. You may still be young and may not have wanted this job, but it shall be the only one femme's like you shall find. I have taught you well. I am sure you shall be able to do this job.

I am sorry I have left you so early in your lives, but I promise, this is all for the best. Your Opi shall not be coming home to you tonight. You shall be alone. Stick together and never leave one of you behind. You must stick together through thick and thin my little seekerlets.

Never forget what I have told you and taught you. It shall keep your sparks burning brightly even in the middle of the up coming crisis.

Good luck my little Cherubs and let Primus forever hold you in his favour.

Lots of Love

Canvas xoxo

* * *

Four optics stared at the datapads. Glowing as brightly as ever.

The femmeling with crimson red optics stood. Her black paint made her practically invisible in the darkness of their shared room. Crimson red streaks glowed on her paint showing of the curves on her young body. Her black wings were laid flat on her back. Her sharp plating ready for any kind of attack on her frame. She was the youngest of the four.

"We must do as Dani said," The black seekerlet whispered.

Horror flashed over the face plates of her sisters. Coolant raining from their optics.

Pink optics flashed and the eldest stood. Her purple plating was flared and smooth with glowing pink stripes running down her wings, highlighting her weakest points. There was one glowing pink flower on both her hips. Her wings were held high and the pain on her face plates was easy to see.

"I am the eldest," she whispered hoarsely. "Dani always knew what to do. Lets follow her offlining wishes." she placed her servo delicetly on her sisters shoulder. "Do what you must Zero."

"Thank you Jinx," Zero whispered. She plugged herself into the datapad and quickly whipped its memory. "Will you do the honours Acid."

A femme with acid green optics stood. Her smooth orange plating shone, two acid green flowers glowed at her hips. An acid green highlight glowed from both her wrists and outlined her optics. Her wings were held haughtily on her back plates. She clashed terribly, making her look like an over confident noble.

Acid took the pad from her sister servos before smashing in into a million pieces.

"That should do it," A sweet voice trilled, sadly.

A femme with bright blue optics stood from the floor. Her smooth white plating made her look like an Angel. Fitting that she was the best medic of the group. She had three glowing blue flowers on each hip. Her lip plates were blue. Her wings were held perfectly on her back plates. Totally innocent.

"Your probably right Angel," Acids gruff, though feminine, voice chuckled.

They all laughed. Though it was extremely sad.

"I'm sorry to be the one to drop the bomb," Jinx sighed. "But we have to remodel the clinic to fit out needs. Unlike our carrier, we shouldn't trust those working for us."

Nods passed through their tiny ranks of sparklings and they went to hiring and firing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my fiction. All flames will be sent to help the pit freeze over. Yeah, beat that Unicron. **

**Unicron: *Growls and throws flames***

**Me: RUN WHILE YOU CAN! *screams and runs wildly in circles***

**Primus: Insanity Virus does not own Transformers. I love blue smurfs. *Looks oddly at script* Especially...when...their...pink? Ok who wrote this!**

**Me: *cackles evily* I am your daughter.**

**Unicron: *catches on* yours and mine**

**Primus: *Crashes***

**Unicron and Me: *cackles evilier***


	2. A day in the life of a medic

Zero sighed tiredly.

The sparkling had grown quickly and had just reached the adult stage. The war had been long and trying, with both Autobots and Neutrals being transported into their small clinic 10 every klik.

It was slowly trying even her nearly limitless amount of patience. She was still very small. Having had to ration their energon so as to save their patients.

She hadn't really changed that much appearance wise. Though she talked a lot less then usual.

She was filling out the layers of paper work that covered her crimson desk. Giving the Autobots in her care fake designations so as to pass the Decepticons tests.

There were only four of them actually working at the clinic. Things in Vos had grown desperate and the mechs and femmes that surrounded them were more liable to steal the energon they need to keep their own sparks burning.##

They had learnt that the hard way.

They could trust nobody. Not even the Autobots who brought their fellow soldiers to them. They could very much be the Decepticons trying to shut down their help 'Neutral Safety Clinic' an dbring it under Decepticon control.

It would mean offlining for them and that was something none of them could have.

They had had to adapt.

They were all experienced medics, though Angel was still the best, and could hack into all manner of things. Zero was the hacker really. She was the sneakiest of them all and hacked into the Decepticon data banks every 3 jours so as to not be caught unaware by an inspection.

Jinx was their leader. Easily making it believable that they were older then they actually were. She made it easy for them to be trusted to take in the other soldiers. She was also the most tactical. Getting things in and out by using what she could. Her logic had save many lives.

Angel was the medic. She had saved millions of lives, having them ready to leave as quickly as she could. Mostly she got them stable enough for transportation, and was able to retain her innocence while having a no-innocence attitude to a lot of things.

Then their was Acid. She got all the things that they need. Meeting suppliers and lulling them into a fake sense of security. Easily getting them energon for a favour. She was the strongest and the best fighter, having to sharpen her skills every once and a while against a mech thinking they could get the best of her.

Together they were a great team, taking out mechs while saving them. It really was shocking what 4 femmes could do when they put their processors to it.

It was tiring them all out though. They only had two shifts. Two femmes on each. It was actually Zero's off shift at that moment. But she carried on working. It was all she could really do to keep herself online.

With the little energon they had, they would sometimes worry whether or not they would wake up again after wards. They pushed themselves on, though.

Zero picked up another pad, the last pad, with a smile. Quickly scribbling a few things down, she leapt form her crimson seat. A just as red birth stood at the edge of the room. Everything had a surgical looking cleanliness, as if nobody had ever set pede in the room. The only thing that gave it away was the pads in the out pile rather then the in pile.

Leaning on the black walls, she pulled herself to her birth, before finally succumbing to exhaustion.

* * *

Angel darted through the dark halls. She skidded around a corner before coming to a stop.

The room was a shining, blinding white. Energon stained he ground. Having seen better orbital cycles. The light at the top of the room was bare and shone down on the torturous looking equipment.

Three mechs, one yellow, one red and one blue, stood by the door. Their optics wide. In the middle of calling for somebody to help them.

A sliver mech lay on a birth, energon poured from his wounds and the femme nearly whimpered. Oh, it looked sooo painful. He was silver and wearing a visor that was online, but very dim.

She whispered soothingly to the mech, quickly getting to work. She totally ignored the 3 shocked mechs that stood by the doors. She was already used to this reaction anyway.

Her servos moved quickly and expertly, not even tripping in her work of sealing the energon lines. His life force poured over her servos. Accidently splashing some into her face plates.

The light was quickly fading from his optics. She knew putting tranquiliser into his systems would be a waste. It wouldn't help any, just quickly draining from his systems.

He wouldn't last long without anyone helping her seal his lines.

Acid was busy getting some more supplies from her supplier and Jinx was handling some Decepticons that had decided to annoy her. Zero was already not getting enough recharge, but Angel knew it was the only option.

She sealed the least major line before coming her sister. She pressed her energon stained servos to her comm. link.

::Zero:: She practically screeched. ::1 1 2 down:: 'an Autobots about to offline. HELP'

Angel heard a yelp on the other side of the line before a reply came through.

:: 3 3 14:: 'just coming. Try to do what you can'

Angel gasped. Snapping back to her work. Oh this was bad. So very very bad.

It only too a few kliks and Zero was by her side. Sealing other energon lines and breaches in his fuel tank that Angel had not seen before.

It was havoc. The two femmes were ordering each other about. Throwing things from side to side so as to work as efficiently as possible until the other mech was stable.

As stable as they could make him anyway.

* * *

Jinx gasped. Feeling the panic infect her spark from her sisters.

The filthy walls closed in around her, making the panic they were feeding her all the worse. She had her own problems at that time though. She could do nothing to help them.

She was just coming back from enforcer HQ and suddenly those idiots were upon her. Talking to her like she was energon. Not a nice feeling, believe you me.

Ambushing her in a fragging alleyway wasn't the best thing they could've done. Especially a filthy one such as this, with random pieces of scrap littering the floor.

Two Decepticons stood in front of her, leering down. She was disgusted and she knew the other mechs could see. It just made them look hungrier.

Her optics shifted from side to side, hoping to find an escape form their wandering optics. Eugh this wasn't what she wanted to deal with so late in the light cycle.

She found an exit to her right smirked.

The two mechs lent closer to her. Closing in on her left. Thinking her to scared of their might to run. They pressed themselves to her plating. The smell of high grade oozing from every seam of their plating.

Just when she went to attack, she heard a snap from behind the two mindless thugs. A black and white doorwinger stood just behind the two green seekers.

He twitched his wings in an almost adorable manner, showing off the enforcer symbols that lined the tip. "What exactly is going on here?" The mech asked. His voice was calm, almost emotionless, as were his blue optics. A red Autobot symbol gleamed on the mechs chassis, and Jinx sighed.

Stupid Autobots. Why do they do this to themselves? Wouldn't it be easier to leave her to deal with the idiots? He must think she was weak. How stupid.

The two thugs attention was brought to the Autobot at the front of the alley.

Jinx smirked. What idiots. She kicked out. Easily knocking the mechs onto their faceplates into the gutters. She pulled her plasma blasters out of her sub space, shooting them in the sparks.

The mech remained at the edge of the alley. Peering in at her smaller form.

"What are you doing here Autobot? It is stupid to be out here in the open. Especially at this time," Jinx snipped.

"I could say the same about yourself,"

Jinx snorted. She could've taken them.

"Follow me. I at least owe you for distracting them from my plotting," she sighed, logically.

The mech raised his optical ridge, before gently pulling a red and white form from behind the wall.

She froze. Taking in the battered form of the other medic. Energon was leaking form a would close to his spark and from his mouth. An arm had been ripped from its joint, and hung limply by some cabling.

"Scrap that!" She snarled, twisting and going back to the moth of the alley. "Follow me this way. You need a medic and I cant do anything here."

The doorwinger stood still, surveying the femme warily.

"Come on!"

She snatched the medic from the other mech and darted across the streets. Many of the mechs waved to her as she moved past.

The doorwinger that was on her aft got her a few odd looks, but she was well known for getting as many patients to her clinic as possible, so they didn't find it to weird.

She threw herself though alleys, all the while carrying the larger and heavier mech. She could feel the mech fading in her arms. She just hoped she'd be back in time.

* * *

The ship was definetly impressive. Imposing to. But all the Decepticon ships were. Especially the ones that Swindle owned. It was a large dark purple thing. Sharp spikes covering every part of it. The insides were probably even darker and more dreary then the outsides, but shs didn't have to go in. He would come out.

She stood in a loading dock. It was crumbling and breaking apart and so obviously not in use. The best place for their meetings. He didn't ask questions. He was reliable. And he owed her.

"Swindle, my mech," Acid chuckled. "What do you have today?"

The purple and cream mech smirked. He pushed a subspace full of energon to his favourite customer, before pulling out some credits. He placed them into her servos, smirking all the while.

Acid gave him a weird look.

"I owe you... a lot," Swindle snapped.

Acid smiled. "Thanks!"

* * *

**Me: I'm not sure who my oc's are going to go for. It could be anyone. Plz go to my profile and choose. Theirs a poll up for you to look at. Its got pretty pictures *Smiles evily***

**Acid: No it hasn't. She's lying. *Growls***

**Zero: Don't listen to her, their are pretty pictures *Smiles angelically***

**Jinx: *ignores them* They are such sparklings. Don't you agree? *Chomps on popcorn***

**Angel: Agreed. *eats popcorn***

**Me: Hey! *growls*  
Jinx and Angel: *Gulp* don't kill us**

**Me: Give... me ...the ...popcorn...**

**Jinx: *hands over popcorn***

**Me: I don't own Transformers! *eats popcorn* Just my oc's**

**Acid: *Glares***

**Me: I shall kill you *pedo stare***

**Zero: *slams down servo* lets get down to business**


End file.
